callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Rise
, |caption = Image as seen in the trailer |character = Samuel Stuhlinger Marlton Johnson Abigail "Misty" Briarton Russman |next =N/A}} 'Die Rise '''is a Zombies map included in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack Revolution, and the fourteenth Zombies map overall. Die Rise occurs in the post-apocalyptic Taiwanese city of Taipei, where the fight against the zombies takes place on multiple skyscrapers. It is also the first map in Zombies to introduce a true element of verticality including broken elevator shafts, upside down skyscrapers and elevators which can transport perks up and down the floors. When jumping from building to building, mattresses are scattered throughout to prevent injury from the jump. The map contains tighter corridors and long vertical drops, unlike any other Zombies map. It is also noted that there is a meteor shower as seen in the trailer, which is a hint to the easter egg or this occurs randomly throughout the game. The map has also been confirmed to feature new upgradable Wonder Weapons and buildables, similar to TranZit. Great Leap Forward also features a new enemy, the Minion who look and act similiar to Phasing Zombies. They come during specific waves, and can do short teleports around the environment. They are said to go down easy, but can pick off uncareful stray survivors. There are also zombies which can withstand more damage compared to others, they are usually wearing visible armor. Weapons Starting *M1911 *Two M67 Grenades Found in Level *Remington 870 MCS *Colt M16A1 *M1216 *AK-74u *M14 *AN-94 *Sliquifier *SVU-AS *PDW-57 *MP5 *Olympia *Galvaknuckles *Bowie knife *B23R Found in Box *Ray Gun *DSR 50 *Ballistic Knife *Galil *Sliquifier (After being bulit) *Type 25 *RPG *S12 *M1216 *Monkey Bomb *MTAR *M8A1 *Chicom CQB *HAMR *War Machine *RPD Perks *Speed Cola *Who's Who *Juggernog *Quick Revive *Mule Kick *Double Tap Root Beer *PHD Flopper (Unobtainable Easter Egg) Trivia *Players can climb down some of the broken elevator shafts. *PHD Flopper is featured as an easter egg due to player complaints to Treyarch. *Die Rise is the first map with a returning female survivor. *Die Rise takes place during China's "Great Leap Foward" Campaign, hitting that the time setting of zombies is from 1958-1961. Achievements/Trophys *High Maintenance (75G/Silver Trophy) - In Die Rise, be the architect of their instruction. *Vertigoner (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *Mad Without Power (30G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, reach round 10 before turning on the power. *Shafted (35G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *Slippery When Undead (15G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *Facing The Dragon (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, face the dragon head-on before reaching round 2. *I'm My Own Best Friend (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. Gallery Misty and Stuhlinger in Die Rise BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton and Samuel Stuhlinger holding off the undead in Great Leap Forward. The power switch can be seen in the background. Die rise.png|Crumbling skyscrapers as seen in the preview trailer. die rise 3.PNG|A broken elevator shaft in Great Leap Forward. die rise 5.PNG|An upside down building in Great Leap Forward. die rise 4.PNG|Samuel Stuhlinger and Russman in Die Rise, moving through tight corridors. die rise shower towers.jpg|The buildings in the trailer. Misty Marlton and Russman from The Replacer Trailer.png|Marlton, Russman, and Misty holding out in front of a moving elevator with Speed Cola Sliquifier firing BOII.jpg|New wonder weapon in Great Leap Forward named the Sliquifier. Category:Trivia Category:Achievements